Digging Holes Isn't So Bad
by LucyintheSky88
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've ever finished, so rr is appreciated. Basically it's about these two girls who go to Camp Green Lake and what happens to them while there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Run, Kara, run!" I screamed as we bolted from the doors of Best Buy. I knew the cops were right behind us, but I couldn't even look back. As one of the police tackled me to the ground, I remember thinking, "Why did we think we could pull this off?"

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on a bench, staring at a wall of bars. Kara was across the room, looking around nervously at the door, wondering when her parents would come in after her. Kara didn't really get along with her parents.

"Margaret Moore?"

My head turned to a cop staring right at me. "My parents won't come," I informed her, "They're glad to be rid of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several weeks later, after an extensive trial, we found ourselves speeding across the desert.

"Camp Green Lake?" Kara asked, "There's no lake here."

I smirked, "That's why they call it detention camp. They make you think it's not that bad at first, but after you get there, you see how mistaken you were."

Kara frowned and fanned herself. "But I don't see why they couldn't put us somewhere in Chicago. I feel like I'm dying out here."

I shrugged and said, "Texas is more of a punishment. If we don't reform ourselves, we'll fry trying."

Kara groaned and slumped down in her seat. I sighed, staring out the window as the sand sped by. I started noticing hundreds and hundreds of holes and suddenly wondered what exactly we were to do at this so-called camp.

The bus pulled up at the door of a wooden shack and Kara and I stood up. We noticed a group of boys standing around watching us as we plodded down the steps.

From somewhere behind me, I heard a twanging voice: "Adding a girls' cabin was the best idea the warden ever had."

I turned around, but couldn't figure out exactly who had said that. Kara nudged me and we walked into the shack, where a grizzled man snarled at us and threw orange jumpsuits at us. I looked at the offensive color of the garments we were holding and then up to Kara's flaming red hair and couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at me and, seeing the orange for herself, she grimaced.

A gangly little man told us that because we were the first girls to come to Camp Green Lake, we would be alone in our tent but, as there were only two of us, we would work with D Tent.

"What will we be doing exactly?" Kara asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, we were awoken by a voice coming out from a bullhorn. For a moment, I wasn't quite sure where I was. Then I remembered and hauled myself out of bed. I walked over to Kara and shook her, to wake her up. She made some strange noises and turned over. Losing my patience, I smacked the back of her head.

Pushing up on her hands, she yelled, "What the fuck was that?"

Once she was coherrant, I figured she could handle things for herself, so I put her jumpsuit at the foot of her bed and walked out. I saw a group congregating by a small shed, so I went to see what I was supposed to be doing. I saw a tray of sopapillas, honey-covered tortillas, and although they didn't look very appealing, I knew I'd be hungry later. The grizzly old man from the other day, Mr. Sir I think his name was, handed me a shovel, but didn't say a word.

A tall boy with electric shock hair called out, "You girls are with us."

I turned around and spotted Kara behind me. I tried to force a smile, "We'd better start out."

As we walked along, we strayed behind the group of boys we were following.

"That one's got a nice ass," Kara laughed, pointing at one boy in particular. I giggled and hefted my shovel on my shoulder. It was a little heavy, but not bad.

When we got to the site, I looked down at the dry, cracked ground. "You've got to be kidding me."

A dark Hispanic boy called over to us, "First hole's the hardest."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

About midway through the day, Kara shouted over to me that the water truck had arrived. I certainly didn't need to be told twice. My mouth was as dry as the Sahara. When we arrived from our holes, a muscular black guy with glasses gestured toward the front of the line.

"What gentlemen," Kara whispered sarcastically into my ear when she noticed a couple of them leaning to the side as we passed them. We figured they weren't trying to read the license plate on the water truck.

"Boys are all the same," I whispered back.

As the day went on, I got very tired, but knew I couldn't leave until I was done. When Kara got out and left, I still had about a foot straight downward left to go. A shadow fell across my vision of the setting sun. I put a hand over my eyes and saw one of the boys from D Tent sit down at the edge of my hole.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him.

He pulled his hat off his head and said, "Just figured it kind of sucked being the last one out here."

I shrugged. "I guess so. What was your name again?"

"Squid. Well, that's what everyone calls me. My real name is Alan, but that makes me sound like such a farm boy."

I smirked, "So does your voice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've just never heard a twang quite that strong before," I laughed.

"That's Texas for you. Where are you girls from?"

"Just outside of Chicago."

I sneezed. There was a lot of dust flying around. Squid handed me a rag from his pocket. I blew my nose and handed it back to him, thanking him. We talked for a while, until I noticed my hole had been done for about fifteen minutes. Being only five feet four inches myself, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to get out.

"Could you help me up?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, "but I don't think I'm going to get any leverage from up here. With all the loose dirt, I'll probably just slide right in the hole. Maybe if I try lifting you up."

He hopped into the hole next to me and put his hands together for me to step into. I put a hand onto his shoulder for balance, and couldn't help noticing how strong it was. I smiled as he scrambled up after me.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "It was just really nice of you to stay here and then help me up."

He smiled back and picked up my shovel. I tried to say I could carry it for myself, but he insisted. As we walked back toward camp, I took the shovel from him and hung it up.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your tent?" he asked me. I figured I was pretty sure where it was, so I shook my head and we parted ways.

As I neared my tent, I saw silhouettes in the moonlight. When I got closer, I saw exactly who it was.

"Kara?" I questioned. She looked toward me and the boy with her backed away.

"I'd better be going," he said, looking back at Kara.

"Maggie, you know XRay, right?"

I smirked, "We've been introduced."

He walked away in the direction Squid had gone. I wiggled my eyebrows at Kara and she giggled.

"What was that about?"

Kara laughed, "He kisses pretty well. You weren't back yet and I was bored, so I beckoned him over on his way back."

I shook my head at her with a smile on my face and walked into the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Over the next week or so, we met the other boys of D Tent and learned how everything worked at Camp Green Lake. We went to a counseling session where we had to talk about what we had done to be sent there and about our lives back home.

"I get in a lot of fights," Kara admitted to the counselor, who we all called Mom.

"Why don't you get involved in a sport at your school to get rid of some of that aggression?" he suggested in his mousy little voice.

I smirked and whispered in Squid's ear, "The only sport Kara likes is tonsil hockey."

He snorted and Mom looked over at us. "Something you two would like to add?"

I felt my face redden. I shook my head, but Mom kept staring at me. "Margaret was a queen in Scotland and later a saint. I hope you will follow her example and try to concentrate on why you are here."

I looked over at Kara and we both cracked up.

As the meeting ended, Kara told me she was going into the rec room. I decided to check it out and we all went in. I was playing pool with ZigZag when he scratched and the cue ball flew toward me. Before I could blink, a hand shot out in front of me and caught it. Wide-eyed, I turned to the side and saw Zero put the ball gently down on the table. I was so surprised, I just stared at him.

"Good job, Zero," XRay called out, "Wouldn't want to mess up Scotland's pretty face."

"Scotland?" I asked.

From across the table, ZigZag explained that XRay gave everyone a nickname. Sort of a plot to separate us from the adults at the camp. I shrugged. It could have been worse, I guessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Try as I might, by the end of the next week I was still the last one leaving my hole at the end of the night. Sometimes someone would stay and talk with me, but I never knew if they would or not. Usually Squid was the one to keep me company as I finished up each night. Although I didn't know him very well, I liked talking to him. I also couldn't help noticing he was kind of attractive in that unassuming way.

On my sixteenth day at camp, and yes, I was counting, he was lounging at the edge of my hole as I threw out the last of my dirt. He slid down and I looked over at him. He had a strange look in his eyes. I suddenly got strangely self-conscious.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said, "just thought I'd lift you out like I usually do."

"Oh, right," I nodded, leaning on my shovel.

He walked toward me and I became really aware how small the hole we were in was. I pushed my shovel up onto the higher ground and put my hand on his shoulder to step up. Strangely, he stumbled and we both fell to the bottom in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Sorry," Squid said, "I guess I was more tired today than I thought."

"It's okay."

I turned onto my side and saw him do the same. On an impulse I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I guess thanking you for not landing on me."

He smiled and stood up, holding a hand out to me on the ground. I grabbed his hand and hauled myself up. On the second try, I was able to get out of the hole. We started the long walk back to put my shovel away. About halfway there, I felt Squid's hand on my wrist. I turned toward him and he kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widened and I dropped my shovel.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know," he turned to leave, "See you tomorrow."

He walked away, leaving me standing there, not sure what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next few days, things were very different between the two of us. Sometimes I would catch him watching me and we would smile at each other and turn away. Kara teased me when she saw it, but I didn't care. I kind of liked Squid, and I figured he liked me too, though he hadn't said anything about it.

I decided to sit down and write a letter to my parents, as much as I knew it was useless. Here's what it said:

Dear Mom,

Well, you'll be happy to know that I've settled in at Camp Green Lake. The adults here are really keeping all

the kids in line. I've been toeing the line and I think I might even get out early. Well, I'll write again soon. Hoping to

hear from you both soon.

Love, Margaret.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Over the next couple of weeks, most of the camp's activity was, of course, digging holes. There was really nothing else we could do. We tried to find time between each hole to have fun, but they didn't have a lot to keep us occupied either, since work was the whole point of being there. One thing that kept me busy was this strange new closeness with Squid. Nothing had really happened since that time walking back when he first kissed me, but I kept wondering if something would happen. As far as my tent mate was concerned, she was having a lot of fun sneaking around with XRay. They both dug their holes very fast and would walk off. No one really knew where they went most of the time, but I had a pretty good idea what they were doing.

It was the middle of July and I was really regretting not trying harder to postpone my trial until later in the year. Sometimes I felt like I was getting heatstroke being out there. My skin was getting this warm cinnamon tan and my normally dark brown hair was getting lighter and redder as I spent so much time in the sun.

One particularly warm day, I looked over and saw Squid working hard, his bare back glistening, his jumpsuit long unzipped and tied at his waist. I was struck by a strange feeling in my stomach. As the day went on, an idea popped into my head. It was time to end this weirdness once and for all.

The day was ending and Squid slid into my hole. He was leaning against the side as I placed my shovel along the other edge. I walked over to him and he turned his head to the side with a confused look on his face. I put my hands on the wall on either side of him and kissed him. I backed away. Suddenly, he pushed me against the other side of my hole and kissed me back.

We walked back to our tents about an hour later, his arm around my waist.

From behind us, a voice shouted, "What are you two doing out so late?"

We spun around to see the Warden, her hands on her hips.

She shouted again, "This is a detention camp. This is not a social club. Scotland, Squid, return to your own tents now. I'm splitting you up tomorrow."

I looked at Squid sadly and walked back to my tent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kara was sitting up waiting when I got back.

"Pendanski came by looking for you earlier," she said.

"Did he say why?" I asked, somewhat distracted from my earlier troubles.

She swallowed and said, "He said we're going home tomorrow. We got off on a technicality."

My jaw dropped. "We're going home? Oh my god!"

We jumped up and down in an fervor of excitement. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Oh no!" I yelled, running out of the cabin. I understood the risks, but I had to talk to Squid.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was a solemn day when Kara and I departed for Chicago. I couldn't help it. I started crying. I couldn't believe I was leaving all of it behind, especially after last night. I knew there was nothing I could do and slowly opened the door to climb into the bus taking us to the airport.

"Margaret," I heard Squid call out behind me.

I turned around and he kissed me, then whispered in my ear, "I'm stuck here for a few more months at least. Promise you won't forget me."

I looked him in the eyes and said, "That's not even possible." I climbed into the bus and the door hissed shut behind me. I sat down and the bus pulled away. As Camp Green Lake receeded into the distance, I closed my eyes and lay down on the seat, tears streaming down my face.

I never saw Alan Smith again.


End file.
